Thoughts of Yesterday
by TorankusuGohan
Summary: Goten falls and bumps his head. Wakes up and has amnesia. What's a Bra to do? First chapter a little OOC for Goten.
1. Catscans and XRays

Been a whole summer since I wrote. I needed some inspiration and haven't had any. No ideas and no inspirations means no writing. Well, I have an idea now, and somewhat of an inspiration. If you can bear with me, maybe you'll like this.

**AN1: **Cleaning up after parties sucks, especially when you're sober and everyone else is drunk.

**AN2:** Read **RainWater** by Witchyprincess. It's awesome!__

**AN3:** Amber Brkich is hot.

**AN4:** I started playing Ken Griffey Baseball for SNES a little bit ago. My first baseman is named K. Khan.

**DISCLAIMER:** "Send away for a priceless gift, one not subtle, one not on the list." – Shinedown, _.45._**__**

**Thoughts of Yesterday – Chapter 1 – Catscans and X-Rays**

_The best of the best also have their downtimes. They, too, have rejections. But situations arise where a thing that wasn't within one's grasp suddenly is. It's a question of morality whether or not to grab it._

------

Bra peered out her window, gazing upon the thing she desired the most. There he was, sparring with her brother, not thinking of her as she was of him. Her heart belonged to one man, and that was the only man out of reach to her. Some may call that conceited that Bra thought she could get any guy, but her beauty and personality definitely had the same level of amazement as Son Gokuu's Super Saiyajin capabilities. But none of that had any effect on the simple, innocent mind of the man she loved. Son Goten barely knew she existed, and he only knew that she was Trunks's little sister. Nothing more than that.

Bra brought her hand up to the window, gently caressing it with her fingertips as if it was Goten's face, yet the cold glass reminded her how un-Goten it felt. Her head dropped as a single tear escaped her oceanic eyes, dropping off her chin and onto her baby blue carpeting.

Sucking in a large amount of air, she forced herself to calm down. She hadn't full out cried in four years, and now at twenty years old, her resistance to the saline droplets was growing weaker.

Her gaze returned to the sparring boys out in the front. How she longed to be in his arms, to have her hold her lovingly. Bra smiled at her imagination, at the same time condemning it for giving her false hopes. She watched his moves as he glided through the air, punching and kicking her brother. She smiled again.

Suddenly, the embarrassment of getting caught flooded Bra's brain as Goten and her brother stopped sparring, turning their gaze towards her window. She was busted.

With a flash, she snapped her curtains shut, almost as if she was admitting she was guilty of her watchful eye. She plopped down on her bed, grabbing the nearest stuffed animal. She hugged it tightly, imagining it was Goten in her arms.

_Kami_ Bra thought, _I have it bad. _Bringing the stuffed bear face to face with her, she looked at it questioningly.

"You don't even understand," Bra stated to the stuffed animal. "I just wish once that he wouldn't see me as the nagging little girl he thinks I am. I just wish once he'd say I'm beautiful, that I would be perfect for him. Do you think I'll ever get that wish, Mr. Bear?"

Silence from the lifeless cotton. Bra frowned.

_Maybe one day Dende will listen to my wishes._

---------

Goten and Trunks stopped sparring, both feeling the pair of blue eyes staring at them. Well, one of them. Both turned to the window to which the feeling was coming from, catching Bra watching the two, a sad look in her eyes.

"Man," Trunks started as Bra snapped her curtains closed. "Why does she look at you like that all the time?" Goten shrugged.

"I dunno, man," Goten replied, "She's your little sister." Trunks smirked at his friend.

"I think she's got a crush on you, buddy," Trunks said, teasing his bestfriend. Goten glared at his friend.

"Don't be absurd," Goten said, "She's nothing but a little sister. She's annoying, bratty, and follows us everywhere." Trunks nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of following us everwhere," Trunks started, "Are you coming with me to Rush's tonight for the gala?" Goten chuckled. Rush Williams was the current CEO of Capsule Corp China, as much as his name doesn't sound Chinese. He's a quarter of it, though, don't be alarmed. He needed to meet with Trunks to discuss the current financial situation of Capsule Corp, so they decided to have a party instead.

"Only if good old mama Chi-Chi will let me out of the house," Goten said, "I'm 31 years old and she still commands my every move." Trunks burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you're still controlled by your mother," Trunks sneered, "When are you gonna grow a pair of balls and move out?" Goten, once again, glared at his bestfriend.

"'Whenever I get married'" Goten said, mimicking his mother's voice, "Or so she says. I'm sure once I get a steady girlfriend, she'll let me off the leash." Trunks laughed.

"Okay, Mr. Mommy's Boy," Trunks joked, "I need to take a shower. And if you're gonna try to get a woman tonight to cut that collar around your neck, I suggest you take one, too." Goten snorted.

"What do you think I am, five?" Goten retorted, starting his walk into the house. Trunks started his walk with him, ruffling his hair.

"Yes, I do," Trunks replied. Goten growled as the two stepped into the house.

-------

Bra walked into the kitchen, seeing her brother and Goten chowing down on numerous grilled cheese sandwiches. She frowned as Trunks looked up at her, smirking.

"Hey Bra," Trunks said, "Why were you looking at Goten out your window?" Bra narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"I wasn't," She denied, "I was watching you guys spar." Trunks chuckled.

"Uh huh, suuure," He replied, "Since when did you take an interest in fighting?" Bra looked down at her feet and blushed.

"You're an asshole," Bra said, simply, before walking to the fridge to retrieve a snack. Trunks laughed.

"thanks for the complement!" He said, sarcasticly.

_Why is he so mean to me?_ Bra wondered, _What__ did I ever do to him?_ Goten just looked at Bra, his gaze making her blush more. Trunks and Goten soon returned to their conversation, discussing the night's coming events.

"You know Goten," Trunks said, gaining the interest of his friend, "You have to wear a tux to this tonight. You have one, don't you?" Goten's eyes went big.

"Umm, no…" Goten replied, uneasy. Bra perked an ear up.

"Well, I guess you're going to have to borrow one of mine." He replied. Bra turned around.

"Are you coming to the gala tonight, Goten?" Bra asked, as innocently as possible. Goten just nodded, not even looking at her.

"Why? Are you?" He asked, still facing Trunks. Bra narrowed her eyes.

"Well, yeah," She replied, "I am Vice President. Why wouldn't I?" Trunks decided to take over the conversation.

"Well," Trunks started, "I didn't think they'd let little girls at this party." Bra scowled.

"Trunks," Bra started, "I'm 21, plenty old enough to take care of things on my own, and hardly a little girl. I don't need to hear your petty comments." Trunks just smiled, knowing he got the best of her.

"Well, what if I were to tell you that this is an male-only event?" He asked his sister. Bra was about to let her anger loose when her mother walked by.

"Don't be a moron, Trunks," Bulma said, "Stop being so mean. She's allowed to go, and at that, she's going with you two." Trunks turned to his mother to protest.

"But mom!" Trunks said, acting much like a little kid himself. Bulma stopped herself and put her hands on her hips.

"No buts, Trunks!" Bulma said, "She's a much better worker than you are, so maybe it's you who shouldn't be going. Plus, what I say, goes. Or am I going to have to get your father to have a sparring match with you?" Trunks paled, and Goten poked him.

"Who's the mama's boy now?" He asked, laughing. Bra chimed in.

"and the little kid?" She shot, walking out of the room.

---------

Rush Williams's mansion was massive. The party took place on the second floor, but that was about as big as an acre. Many people attended, and as Trunks, Goten, and Bra walked in, they were quite amazed at this apparent financial 'negotiation.' Goten and Trunks were decked out in black tuxes, along with black bowties and black vests, complimented with a red undershirt. Bra wore a long satin dress, matching the color of her eyes. Her hair was up, and she looked quite lovely, as the eyes of many guys turned to look at her as they strolled in.

Trunks quickly found Rush in the corner, surrounded by at least ten women.

_Well, _Trunks thought, _So much for this meeting._ He smiled and waved to his coworker, which received a smile and a whisper to another girl, who shot a glance in his direction. She smiled and walked over to him. Within a few minutes, they were deep in conversation, so Goten decided to go find the drinks, while Bra tagged along.

"Goten," Bra said, trying to strike up a conversation herself, "Everything all right? You don't seem yourself lately." Goten glanced at Bra, narrowing his eyes.

"Thanks mom," Goten replied, "I'm fine." Bra frowned and continued walking next to him.

"Sorry for being concerned," Bra said, irritated, "You've just changed your attitude with me in the past couple of weeks and I wanted to know why. You used to be so light and carefree around me, but now you aren't." Goten shrugged.

"I'm sure it's nothing a few drinks can't fix," He said. Bra sighed and picked up a glass of champagne off of a tray. Goten decided on a scotch on the rocks.

"Look," Goten said, obviously trying to get away, "I'm gonna go find your brother. Try to find something to do." Bra glared at Goten.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child!" Bra said, but Goten was gone. He was out wandering around somewhere in this vast place, and Bra didn't feel like trying to find him, as much as she wanted to. She decided to go step outside onto the balcony.

It was a cool night. A light brisk breeze fell upon the landscape, giving a chilly aura to the surrounding trees. Stars sparkled in the clear night sky, making this somewhat taunting night feel a little bit better. Bra looked at her watch.

"Only eight-thirty." She said aloud, "we're gonna be here till at least eleven, probably later." She sighed and took a sip of her champagne. She didn't realize that a guy had sauntered up next to her until she felt his arm slip around her waist.

Bra turned to see if her hoping was coming a reality, but of course not. It was some guy she knew from her business associates. She couldn't even remember his name.

"Hey there," came his scratchy voice, to which Bra related to nails on a chalkboard, "you look lonely. Want some company?" Bra smiled a fake smile before taking his arm and un-slipping it from her waist.

"No thanks," Bra said, trying to be nice, "I'm taken tonight." The guy shrugged.

"So what?" He replied, "No one has to know…" He returned his arm to her waist.

"Yes it does," Bra said, obviously irritated now. She angrily ripped his hand from her waist and walked back into the house, looking for her brother. She was ready to go home.

Trunks was in the corner, making out feverishly with the same girl he was introduced to by Rush. She didn't care though, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" Trunks asked, peeved. Bra tapped her foot.

"I want to go home," She said, "I'm sick of this place." Trunks ignored her and returned back to his girl. Bra snorted and decided to look for Goten. If her brother wouldn't help her, maybe he would.

Bra searched everywhere for Goten, but she couldn't find him. He wasn't by the drinks, and wasn't by the food (surprisingly). She had just about given up when she saw him on the balcony.

Walking through the crowd, Bra saw that Goten wasn't alone. He was with another girl, and her heart was breaking with every step she took. She toughed it out and walked up, not caring what the other girl thought.

"Goten," Bra said, but Goten didn't even turn around.

"what Bra," he responded, "Don't you see I'm busy?" Bra frowned. _What the hell is going on?_

"Yes, I see that," Bra said, "But—" Goten cut her off.

"Sorry, Bra," Goten said, "this will have to wait." The girl he was talking to started to look a little scared.

"No! It can't wait!" Bra shouted. Goten turn to the girl, calmly.

"Hey, go wait inside for a minute." He told her, and she walked in the house, giving Bra a dirty look. Goten waited until the girl was out of site before beginning her rant.

"Bra, why are you so god damned annoying?!" Goten said, almost shouting. Bra was taken aback. "You follow me everywhere. I know you have a crush on me, but get over it. You're nothing but a little sister to me, and you'll be nothing more."

Tears started welling up in Bra's eyes.

"Just go away," Goten said, taking his voice down a notch, "Grow up a little bit." Goten didn't see the hand coming to slap him.

Bra followed through with her slap, the sound resonating around the balcony. Bra's momentum turned her around almost all the way, but during her spin, she didn't realize what had happened to Goten.

Her slap had caused him to slip off the balcony. Goten was probably just as shocked as Bra was and probably didn't even know what had happened until it was too late. Bra looked over the edge of the balcony.

Goten laid on the ground, unconscious.

_Oh shit, what have I done?_ Bra thought. Bra quickly jumped over the edge, levitating down. She may not have had an interest in fighting, but she knew basic ki. She landed on the spot next to Goten and got a better look at him.

He was bleeding from the back of his head.

"Goten, oh god, "Bra said, "Goten, please wake up. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to slap you. Goten!" But Goten didn't move. Bra checked his breathing, and it was still there, but she needed to get Trunks.

"Goten I'll be right back!" Bra said to the unconscious man before flying up to the balcony and running into the room.

_Purple hair purple hair purple hair_ Bra thought as she searched for her brother's mop top. Finally she spotted it, over by the drink table. She started to run over to him, but stopped suddenly.

_What am I going to tell him happened? _Bra thought, _Should I say he just fell? Yeah, if it comes up later, I'll just explain then._

Bra continued her run to her brother, almost knocking him over when she got there. He was not happy.

"Bra, what do you want now?" He asked, his patience thin. But something looked different in her eyes that before, Trunks noticed.

"Goten fell!" Bra said, "He fell off the balcony and he's unconscious! We need to help him!" Trunks dropped his drink and ran out to the balcony with his sister.

----------

Bra and Trunks waited in the ER, wanting to know what the diagnosis was. They had been there for more than three hours, still all garbed up, but most of all worrying their minds out.

Bra felt horrible. She didn't mean to hurt Goten. She just meant to prove a point. She now wished she never slapped him and that she could've changed the way she pestered him. She felt bad about that too.

Bra never realized she'd been an annoyance to him. Her brother, maybe, but not him. She guessed that she was too blind to see that. If he wasn't lost before, he was lost to her now for sure.

A man in a white coat approached the two demi-saiyajin siblings, tapping his clipboard.

"Mr. Briefs?" The man asked. Trunks nodded.

"What can you tell us, doc?" Trunks asked. The doctor's features were hardened.

"He is still unconscious, with a definite concussion. How high did you say he fell from again?" The doctor asked.

"Two stories," Bra said, "Right on his head." The doctor frowned.

"That isn't possible," he disagreed, "he would've died. But somehow he's alive if you're telling the truth." Bra nodded and smirked inside. Saiyajin can't die from such a fall. The doctor continued.

"His head catscan came back negative; there's no internal brain pressure. His vertebrae x-rays came back negative as well. You're friend is lucky. Let's just hope he wakes up soon." Bra and Trunks sighed.

"Can we see him?" Trunks asked. Bra nodded in agreement. The doctor thought for a moment.

"Yes, I suppose. But only for a few minutes." He replied. Then he lead the way.

Goten laid on his back, his head bandaged up. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, like nothing even happened. The doctor left Bra and Trunks in there by themselves, closing the door as he left.

"Trunks," Bra said, "I don't know why you're been being such a dick to me lately, But—" Trunks cut her off.

"Bra, this isn't the time for that." He said. Bra kept going.

"But I want to remedy anything that I did wrong. I didn't mean to do anything wrong. This happening tonight put into perspective how easily we could lose someone. I don't want that happening when I'm on someone's bad side. I just want us to be a good bro and sis again, like we used to be." Trunks's gaze softened at his sister.

"Bra, no matter what," Trunks said, "You're still my sister, and I'll love you, even though my actions may say otherwise." He pulled his sister into a hug. "I'll try my best from now on to be your friend as well." Bra smiled.

"Thanks Trunks," Bra said, "I appreciate it." Trunks just 'hmm'ed. He released his sister.

"I feel Gokuu's and Chi Chi's kis outside. I'll go talk to them. You wait here in case he wakes up." Trunks said. Bra just nodded and watched as Trunks walked out the door.

Bra pulled up a seat next to Goten's bed, taking his hand in hers.

"Goten, I'm sorry," Bra said, "When you wake up, don't be mad at me. Please." She put her head down on the bed, looking up into his sleeping face. Her eyes slowly shut, and soon she was asleep, her hand still in his.

---------

**End Chapter 1: Catscans and X-Rays**

Don't worry, next chapter gets it going into the romance. And I know Goten's and Trunks's attitudes seem a little OOC (especially Goten's), but that'll be explained in later chapters. Be a good reader, though, and review! Next chapter should be out hopefully on Sunday.


	2. Forgotten

Yeah well, it seems I lost track of writing on this story. No, not writer's block this time. Just me busy with school and such. I've had chapter 2 planned and outlined since late October, but I just wasn't to be written yet, I guess.

**AN1: **Song inspirations for this chapter: AFI – Silver and Cold; Soluna – For All Time; Utada Hikaru – First Love; Yellowcard – Only One

**AN2:** Read **RainWater** by Witchyprincess. It's awesome!

**AN3:** Check out the **Versus **by Sludgemetal666. It's one of the best B/G fics I've read in a loooong time.

**AN4:** Mongolian Barbeque is where Kublai Khan eats.

**DISCLAIMER:** "I saw a star beneath the stairs, glowing bright before descent." – AFI, _Morningstar_

**Thoughts of Yesterday – Chapter 2 – Forgotten**

_There are times when your world seems to just stop; everything around you has no meaning. You attempt to go on, but there's some roadblock in your path of life that cannot be overcome. At that moment, nothing matters but your desire._

------

Bra bustled about the hospital room, picking things up, setting things down, making sure everything was in order. She checked the monitors on Goten every couple of minutes, making sure nothing was wrong, before she would return to her meaningless tasks around the room. Flowers had been brought in, and Bra carefully set them next to Goten's bed. She took at peak at his sleeping form, only to gain more silence than before. She sighed and paced a little bit more.

Goten's eyes fluttered open, squinting from the sudden flush of sunlight, due to Bra opening the curtains wide. He made notes of what he could feel and couldn't feel.

_Hmm…_Goten wiggled his toes. _Well that's good. Let's try the fingers._ And once again, Goten moved his fingers. All of this activity was going unnoticed by the turquoise haired girl fluttering about the room. Goten didn't even notice she was there yet.

Bra stood, staring out the window of the hospital room, thinking about Kami knows what. Goten looked at her, amazed.

_Who is that girl? _He thought, _She's__ absolutely beautiful!_ His head was racked with sudden pain, causing him to groan. Bra turned, startled.

"Goten?" She asked, cautiously, "Goten, are you awake?" His only response was more groaning. Bra quickly ran towards the side of the hospital bed, grabbing Goten's hand to help him through the pain. After a few seconds, he finally stopped his groaning and looked up at the girl still gripping his hand.

"Thank you," Goten said, grinning up at her. Bra's eyes brimmed with tears as her mouth quivered.

"Goten," Bra said, "I'm so sorry for what I did! I'm so glad you're awake!" Goten looked at the girl as if she were speaking some other language.

"Who's Goten?" He asked, "Is that my name?" Bra wiped her eyes and looked down at the injured Saiyajin.

"Goten, do you remember anything?" Bra asked, still a little uneasy. Goten looked around the room, as if you find a stimulus, but upon finding none, slowly shook his head.

"All I know now is that my name is Goten, apparently," Goten said, looking back up at Bra, "And that some beautiful girl is here with me, heh!" He grinned up at Bra, who blushed crimson, not knowing what else to do.

"I… better go find Trunks," Bra said, "He'll be glad to know you're awake." Goten, again, looked puzzled.

"Who is that?" Goten asked, annoying Bra a little, "Jeez, if feels like my head was run over by a truck." Bra just shook her head, feeling pretty guilty for causing Goten's pain.

"Your name is Goten, Goten," Bra said.

"Goten-Goten? Wow, that's a weird name!" Goten said, laughing. Bra didn't say anything for a moment.

_Has he had a personality change, too?_ She thought, _I haven't seen this side of Goten in a long time._

"No, just Goten. One word, Goten. And it's quite obvious you have amnesia." Bra said, trying to explain the best way she could, "Once we get Trunks and everyone else here, we'll see if we can get your memories back." Goten just whistled as if nothing was going on. Bra attempted to throw her hands in the air out of frustration, but she then noticed it was still firmly grasped in Goten's. She quickly pried it out.

"Okay, I get it. My name is Goten," He replied, "This is really weird. I've never had amnesia before. Well, I can't remember if I've ever had it. Wow, this is confusing, isn't it?" Goten started to chuckle as Bra smiled a bit. She headed towards the door.

"Hey wait!" Goten called, "I never caught your name. I'd like to know who the wonderful girl taking care of me was!" Goten grinned. Bra blushed before replying, stepping halfway through the door.

"My name is Bra," she said, grinning a little bit. Goten just smiled, and she was gone.

---------

Bra walked through the halls towards the exit, pulling out her cell phone as she walked. As soon as she was out the door, she turned it on and immediately called Trunks. A monotone voice answered.

"Hello, this is Trunks Vegeta Briefs, the President of Capsule Corporation, how may I help you?" Trunks said, sounding bored to death at work. Bra giggled.

"Trunks, it's me," Bra said, "Goten's awake."

"Oh yeah? That's great! I'll call everyone else and be over there soon!" Trunks replied. Bra gave an okay and clicked the end button, putting her phone back in her bag. She found a bench near the exit and decided to take a rest.

_Goten__ seems very different_, Bra thought, looking up to the windows of the hospital, trying to pinpoint Goten's. _He wasn't mean or apathetic towards me at all. In fact, he was being downright nice. Maybe this will be a good thing!_

Bra smiled to herself before hearing a gurgle from her stomach.

_I guess watching Goten all day has gotten me a little hungry!_ Bra thought, _I'll go get some food and sneak some in for Goten. I'm sure he's hungry, too._

And with that, Bra was off to the closest fast food place, since everyone knows hospital food is absolutely disgusting.

---------

Trunks, Bulma, Gokuu, and Chi Chi walked into the hospital room to find Bra and Goten chatting and eating Burger King. Both were laughing while Bra tried to explain to Goten who he was. Trunks quirked an eyebrow at the two.

"Well, this is something," he said, "Goten and Bra getting along. What the hell's going on?" Bulma quickly hushed him and Goten took notice of the people in the room.

"Oh, hi!" he greeted cheerfully, "My name is Son Goten. What are all of your names?" Chi Chi and Gokuu looked at Goten like he was insane. Trunks just looked at his mom for an explanation.

"Amnesia, it seems," Bulma said and Trunks groaned.

"Greaaaat. Now we're going to sit around and explain who he is," Trunks complained, gripping the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"No, not really," Goten said, smiling, "Bra here already explained a lot, but I still don't remember it. The only things I do remember is that I can fly and use ki, as well as fight." Chi Chi started crying.

"Oh my baby!!" she bawled, causing Goten to look around for the source of her anguish.

"What did I do?!" Goten shouted as Chi Chi jumped on him, suffocating him with a hug, "Hey old lady! Get off of me! My head hurts!" Classic Son for ya.

"OLD LADY?!" Chi Chi yelled, "THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR MOTHER, GOTEN!" Goten faulted.

"Oh, so this is my mom, huh," Goten said, turning to Bra, "You described her as nice. Psh." Goten received a punch in the arm.

"That's it, young man!" Chi Chi bellowed, "You're grounded!!" And with a huff, she was out of the room. Everyone just looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Trunks being his usual self started laughing and walked over to Goten.

"Mama's boy," he chuckled, "Well, Goten, since you have amnesia, I'm your best friend Trunks. I'm Bra's older brother. This is my mom, Bulma, who is like your second mom, and that guy over there who looks like you is your dad, Gokuu. Got everything?" Goten looked dumbfounded at Trunks.

"I'm hungry…" he murmered, "Bra is there anymore whoppers left?" Bra laughed and handed Goten another one out of the bag.

"Goten!" Trunks snapped, "Pay attention!" Goten started mumbling with his mouth full of food, to which no one could understand him.

This was going to be a long day.

---------

Goten was released from the hospital that day, since the doctor could find nothing else wrong with him besides the amnesia and humongous bump on his head. Goten merrily walked out of the hospital, Trunks and Bra in tow.

"So, where are we going now?" Goten asked cheerfully, "Any ideas Trunks?"

"I dunno, Goten, "He replied, "How about we have a spar to see if that helps?" Goten looked at Trunks excitedly.

"Wooo! A spar! YEAH!" Goten exclaimed, jumping around. He jumped onto Trunks back. "Where are we gonna have it?!" Trunks shook Goten off of him and turned to Bra, who was giggling.

"I dunno if I can take this," Trunks complained, and soon turned back to Goten, "Hey! We're going to my house to spar! Maybe my Dad will knock some sense into you!" And with that, Trunks and Bra rose into the air, followed by a quite giddy Goten.

---------

The spar did absolutely nothing for Goten's memory, albeit it was a good workout. Bra had just watched (like usual) while Goten and Trunks duked it out. Afterwards, Bra brought them out some cold drinks.

"Here you go, boys," she said, handing Trunks and Goten their glasses of lemonade.

"Thanks sis," Trunks said.

"Yeah thanks beautiful!" Goten said, grinning down at Bra. She blushed.

"Dude, that's my sister!" Trunks said, pointing an accusing finger at Goten. Goten just turned to Trunks.

"What's wrong with complimenting, Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks just decided to forget about it.

They all flopped down onto the grass, sipping away.

Bra took a sip of her drink and tried to sneak a peak at Goten. When she looked, she found Goten already staring at her. She snapped back to looking straight ahead, pretending she wasn't looking. The blush gave it away though.

"Are you my girlfriend?" Goten asked out of no where. Both Bra and Trunks spit out the lemonade they were drinking.

"WHAT?!" Trunks asked. Goten just looked at him oddly. Bra debated in her head what she should do.

_I could tell him I am his girlfriend_ she thought, _but that wouldn't be right. Oh wow, I never thought I'd be in this position!_

"No, Goten," Bra said, "I'm not your girlfriend." Her eyes sank towards the ground.

"Darn," Goten said, snapping his fingers, "Can't blame a man for wishing though!" He grinned like a Cheshire cat, putting his hands behind his head and flopping down.

"Oh Christ," Trunks said, slapping himself in the forehead, "This is going to be too much."

Bra could do nothing but blush.

---------

Night came fast, and both Gokuu and Chi Chi felt it would probably be best if Goten stayed at the Briefs' house, since he spent most of his time there anyway. It would be the best chance of a memory regain.

Bra sat lazily on the couch, flipping channels until she'd find something entertaining. Trunks and Goten were off somewhere, probably getting into trouble.

_This new personality of his is… something else_, Bra thought, _I never actually thought he'd say things like that to me. But would it be right to try to go with it?_

Bra noticed what movie she just landed on. It was a sappy romantic comedy.

_Eh, what the hell. Haven't watched one of these in a while._

And right when it was about to get to the good part….

"BANZAAAAAI!!!!" Goten screamed as he jumped onto the couch, scaring the daylights out of poor Bra. Goten rolled on the couch with laughter.

"Goten, you asshole!" Bra screamed, hitting him in the arm, "You scared the shit out of me!" Goten just chuckled.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, "you just looked like you needed some cheering up! Whatcha watching?" Bra looked at the TV.

"Oh, just some girly movie," she replied, "You probably wouldn't like it." Bra was surprised by Goten stretching out, resting his head in her lap and looking towards the screen.

"Well, I'll never know if I don't watch it!" Goten replied, turning his head up to Bra, "Besides, I don't feel like moving now. I'm quite comfortable!" Bra blushed and giggled.

"Hey Goten," Bra questioned, "Did you really mean what you said today? About wishing that I was your girlfriend? Why did you say that?" Goten didn't take his eyes off the TV.

"Well, I'm just taking a guess here," Goten said, "But it was almost as if I'm trying to make up my memories. I think it'd be a lot better. Besides-" Goten turned his head, bringing one arm up to Bra's face to brush a hair out of the way, "who wouldn't want a beautiful, wonderful girl like you?" Bra blushed. Silence was all that was spoken as Bra blushed more and Goten fell asleep.

---------

**End Chapter 2: Forgotten**

Not really a good chapter in my opinion, but it will have to do, I guess. I know there aren't very many B/G readers out there anymore, but I would enjoy some more reviews, lol. They make my day. So Review!


	3. Lapse of Memory

Wow. Not good on my part. I don't know why it's taking me so long to write on this story, but I'm sorry. It's 11:43 PM when I'm starting to write this, but we'll see what time I end up at when I'm done. I'm hoping to start writing on this more, but whenever I say that, I tend to not. Just glomp me if you want more.

**AN1: **Song inspirations for this chapter: Ayumi Hamasaki – M (Above and beyond mix); BoA – Waiting; BoA – Do the Motion; The Bravery – Honest Mistake

**AN2:** Read **The Strangest Thing** by Ladii-Chocolate. It's awesome!

**AN3:** I started a livejournal if any of you feel like wondering what goes on in my mind, lol. It's in my profile.

**AN4:** My roommate is taking East Asian Humanities right now, and he also loves Kublai Khan.

**DISCLAIMER:** "Don't look at me that way." – The Bravery, _Honest Mistake_

**Thoughts of Yesterday – Chapter 3 – Lapse of Memory**

_Memories come and go. Some you hold onto and some you shut out. But there are some memories where you have no idea what to do with. You love and hate them both, but something makes you keep them. Some memories you just make up, but which memories are the best? And which should you cherish?_

------

Goten fell. He kept falling, feeling his face stinging from a sudden outburst. From where it came, he had no idea. All he knew is that he was falling and he couldn't even fly to save himself. He felt like he was falling forever.

The whole time he was falling, he grabbed toward the spot he came from. He tried to save himself, but he had no such luck. Now he was falling into a deep abyss, and he had no idea how to save himself. He turned himself over in midair, only to see the ground fast approaching. Just before he hit, something saved him.

---------

Bra awoke to find Goten moving around on her lap. His head was tossing from side to side, and she had no idea what was going on.

_I must've fallen asleep._

Goten started mumbling something, causing Bra to lean closer. His face was crumpled in a painful expression, and it alarmed Bra. Without warning, Goten's hands flew up to his still bumped head and he screamed. Bra screamed as well, but it was drowned out by Goten's own wail.

"God dammit, Bra!" Goten shouted, still asleep, "You're so annoying!"

Bra's eyes went wide as Goten's opened. He sits up quickly, hands still around his head. After a minute of swearing about how much his head hurt, he turned back to find Bra, eyes wide.

"Bra…" Goten began, "What just happened?" Bra said nothing, leaving her mouth agape. Her eyes began to brim with tears. Goten was confused.

"Bra?" Goten asked in a low voice. _She looks like a deer in headlights. What the hell just happened?_

Bra shut her mouth, letting one tear escape her blue eyes before bolting up. She ran, trying to get away from the Goten that returned. She ran towards the door, opening it swiftly before taking off into the air.

She got a hundred yards away before someone grabbed her hand. The person turned her swiftly and wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't escape.

"Bra!" Goten said, "Calm down! Why are you crying and running away from me!" Bra forced the tears to stay in.

"You're back!" She replied, "I thought you changed, but you're back to your own self! I heard you!" Goten, still confused, continued holding the struggling Bra.

"What are you talking about, Bra!" Goten asked, sort of scared, "All I had was a nightmare! I still don't remember anything!" Bra continued her struggle to get out of Goten's arms, but she just couldn't.

"Then how come you yelled about how I was annoying!" Bra yelled, "Then how come you can fly right now!" Goten drew silent.

"Bra," Goten spoke softly, "I don't think you're annoying. I just want you to calm down right now and let's talk about this. And I promise you, I don't remember anything. I don't even know how I'm flying right now, but I know I can do it." Bra ceased to struggle, and Goten loosened his grip. The two drifted apart a few feet. Bra refused to look into his eyes, leaving them focused on the ground below them.

"Bra," Goten said softly, "Bra look at me. I want to know why you ran." Bra slowly drew her gaze up to Goten's and was surprised. He was looking at her right in the eyes. Something odd was with his eyes, and she didn't know what. They shone with a little bit of wetness and the eyelids were fully open. His brow was furrowed. He was… worried?

_He's never worried about me, though._ Bra thought.

"Bra?" Goten asked, not wanting to test her patience. She looked fully at him.

"I thought you returned to your normal self," Bra said, "The way you were before you fell." Goten smiled a little bit.

"Nope, I'm still no-memory me!" He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, "What did I do to make you think that?" Bra frowned.

"You were having a nightmare," Bra said. Goten nodded in agreement.

"Did me having a nightmare scare you or something?" Goten asked innocently, "Cause I can try not to have nightmares anymore if it bothers you." Bra's lips curled up into a tiny smile. "Aha! Made you smile!" She'd been caught.

"No, Goten," Bra said, "Your nightmare didn't scare me. What you said while you were having it scared me." Goten raised his eyebrows.

"Did I say I hate you or something?" Goten guessed.

_Wow, hit the nail on the head_, Bra thought. She quickly gazed downwards, holding in the tears that were threatening to break. Goten quickly realized what happened.

"Bra, no!" Goten spoke a million miles a second, "I don't hate you! No no no no! Not at all! If I said that I'm so sorry! Gah, I can't believe how stupid I am! I didn't mean to say that! I don't even mean it if I did! Oh jeez, now it sounds like I meant to say it! I don't know, I don't hate you though!" Bra looked at him, making Goten draw silent.

"Goten, settle down," Bra said, "You didn't say you hated me. Just that I was annoying. You used to do that with your old self." Goten looked surprised while Bra dropped her gaze again.

"I said that you were annoying?" Goten asked, innocently, "Well I didn't mean to. You're definitely not annoying, and if my old self thought so, then I feel sorry for him. You were the only one who helped me while I was in the hospital. Why the hell would I think you were annoying?" Bra frowned. So many emotions in just one conversation.

"I don't know Goten," Bra said, "I don't know." Another tear fell, and in an instant, Goten was holding her again, although this time she didn't struggle. She wrapped her arms around his back, holding onto him tightly while holding in the tears the same way. Goten caressed the back of her hair, trying soothing her pain.

"Bra," Goten whispered, "I will never think you're annoying, even if I remember my old self. This is the only Bra I'm going to remember. The one who has helped me."

"Goten," Bra spoke softly into Goten's chest, "When you do remember, I don't think you'll be feeling that way." Bra hugged Goten tighter as she weakened, falling asleep from a combination of crying too much and emotional overload.

Goten smiled down at her and flew back to the house, Bra still in his arms.

He walked back in the house and sat on the couch, laying her down as well. Her head rested on his lap, just as he had done to hers before his nightmare. He brushed her hair from her face and let her sleep. He took the remote and started flipping channels. There was no way in hell he was going back to sleep.

---------

Bra awoke on the couch with Goten no where in site. She looked around. The TV was off and she was still in the same clothes as last night. She felt drained of energy but somehow managed to bring herself into a sitting position and attemped to regain her bearings.

She thought over what Goten had done last night and what he had said. Her eyes closed slightly and a frown overtook her face. She was sad, even though Goten had been so caring. She knew that when he remembered, things wouldn't be like that.

Bra loved the way her and Goten's relationship was right now. He didn't think she was annoying and it made her incredibly happy, but she knew her bubble would be popped when he remembered.

She decided a shower would be the best thing for her right now. Those had always cheered her up when she was down, so she headed for her room to get a towel. She peered outside her window as she grasped the towel towards herself only to notice the one who had been so nice to her last night and her brother sparring outside. She got a sudden feeling of déjà vu, and as if on cue, Goten and Trunks looked towards her window.

Bra blushed and ran to the shower.

---------

Goten and Trunks both looked at the overseeing Bra as she dashed away. Trunks gave a little chuckle and Goten just frowned.

"Okay, that'll be enough sparring for now," Trunks said, "Besides, I want to know why you didn't sleep last night. And why my sister's head was resting on your lap." Goten grinned. "Don't give me that grin! That's my sister!"

"Haha sorry Trunks," Goten said, "We fell asleep watching a movie last night." Trunks frowned.

"That still doesn't answer my question about why you were still awake this morning," Trunks prodded again. Goten motioned for him to sit down.

"Last night, I had a nightmare," Goten said, "And all I can remember is falling. I don't remember yelling anything or whatever, but Bra claims I did." Trunks nodded.

"So I wake up, holding onto my head for dear life," Goten continued, "and after the pain went away, I looked at Bra to tell me what the hell had happened." Goten stopped, looking up into the sky.

"And…?" Trunks asked, wanting more information. Goten brought his gaze back from the clouds and focused it on the grass in front of him.

"She ran off crying," Goten said, "And I had no idea why. I caught up to her, and she told me I said she was annoying in my sleep. She said she thought I was back. After everything was resolved, we went back in and she went to sleep on the couch next to me-" Trunks interrupted.

"_On _you," Trunks corrected. Goten glared and continued.

"I couldn't go back to sleep cause I was afraid I'd have another nightmare and scare her again," Goten admitted.

"Goten," Trunks began, "Before this amnesia, you and I both thought Bra was nothing more than a little kid that tagged along with us everywhere. We DID think she was annoying. I reconciled with her the night of your accident, but I doubt she did with you." Goten gazed off into space.

"But she's not annoying," He replied, "I don't know why I would think that." Trunks flopped back onto the grass, looking up into the sky.

"Maybe you just are seeing a better Bra than me," Trunks said. Goten followed suit and flopped back, extending his arms out. Both were silent for a while until Goten suddenly went off-topic.

"Are you sure Bra wasn't my girlfriend?" Goten asked innocently. Trunks slapped himself in the face.

"Yes, Goten," Trunks replied, annoyed, "I'm sure. Why do you keep asking me these questions?" Goten frowned and remained silent.

---------

After her shower and feeling much more energized, Bra bounded down the stairs. She turned the corner and smelled food. It smelled wonderful!

_Mom can't cook this well!_ Bra thought, _I wonder if she hired a chef!_ Bra smacked her lips at the smell of the delicious cooking and walked into the kitchen.

And to her surprise, there stood Goten in a very feminine apron, cooking something on the stove. Bra was amazed to see the speed he was preparing food. Things were being chopped a hundred miles a minute and spices were going everywhere. Bra's jaw slacked.

"You seem just as surprised as we do," came a voice from her left. Sitting at the table were both her mother and Trunks.

"I didn't know Goten could cook!" Bra exclaimed, "And it smells so good!" Trunks chuckled.

"Yell, well, I didn't either," He replied, "and I'm his best friend. He never showed me this talent!" Bulma decided to pipe in.

"From what Chi-chi's told me," she said, "She taught Goten how to cook a long time ago." Goten turned his head.

"It's almost ready!" Goten said, then he noticed Bra, "I knew you'd be down to eat, too, so I made some for you too, Bra. Take a seat!" He gave a wink, causing Bra to blush a little bit. Trunks decided to poke fun at his friend.

"Yeah, I know why Goten never showed me this!" Trunks said, smirking, "He probably didn't want to be made fun of! Girly girly Goten!"

"Heeeeey…" Goten said, but quickly returned to his cooking.

"Haha," Trunks continued, "If my dad saw this, he'd be rolling on the ground laughing his ass off!" Bra eeped as she noticed a figure walk in, walk directly out, and soon heard loud laughter emanating from the hallways. Just the Sons' luck.

And as soon as the laughter dissipated, four plates of broccoli-bacon pasta alfredo was set down on the table. Trunks sat wide-eyed, as did Bulma. Bra glanced up at Goten, who was smiling down at her.

"Tell me the truth," Goten asked innocently, "How does it taste?" Bra tasted it and was amazed. It was wonderful.

"It's fantastic, Goten!" Bra said, "Thank you!" Goten grinned and turned to Trunks and Bulma. They were still amazed.

--------

The day flew by fast, and soon night had fallen. Bra resumed her position on the couch, trying to watch TV, but only to find herself deep in her thoughts. She aimlessly flipped the channels, not even stopping to see what was on them. A voice startled her.

"How can you watch TV if you aren't even stopping on the channels," Goten asked innocently. Bra clutched her chest, scared out of her wits again.

"Do you have anything else to do besides scare me, Goten!" Bra asked, trying to silence her loudly thumping heart. Goten grinned.

"AWW IS BRA AFRAID OF ME?" Goten teased, jumping onto the couch. Bra pouted.

"Not at all," Bra replied and then got suddenly silent. Goten looked up at his couch companion and grinned. He plopped his head down on Bra's lap, just as he did last night. But this time, he was fully awake, not even wanting to sleep. Bra just blushed.

"Do you think I'm your personal pillow, Son Goten?" Bra asked, grinning. Goten just snuggled in.

"Nope," he said, "But I'd like it to be." Bra ruffled his hair and blushed a little bit more. Her remote was suddenly stolen from her hand, though, and Goten started flipping the channels.

"Hey!" Bra said, "I was watching that!" Goten grinned.

"Watching what, exactly?" Goten chimed, "You have been flipping straight through for the past twenty minutes!" Bra 'hmph'-ed, folding her arms. Goten stopped on an action movie, grinning.

"Nope," Bra said, swiping for the remote, "We are not watching this!" Goten pouted.

"But we watched your movie last night," Goten said innocently, "Which means it's my turn tonight!" Bra looked down at Goten, his smile gracing his face. She melted and gave in.

"Fiiine," Bra replied, smiling, "You big baby…" Goten grinned.

---------

Movie time was over, and neither Bra nor Goten had fallen asleep, amazingly. They both decided it was time for bed, yet neither wanted to get up off the couch. Pulling themselves away from their little place, Bra and Goten headed for the stairs. Bra started up first.

"I still think you were my girlfriend," Goten said. Bra stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around. Goten's head was down.

"Goten," Bra said, "We talked about this last night. You didn't like me before." Goten turned up to Bra, whose height was even with his, being a step up.

"But why does this feel so right?" Goten questioned, "Why does it feel like this is the way it was?" Bra looked at Goten with sympathetic eyes.

"Goten," Bra said, "As much as I would've loved to be your girlfriend, I never was, and according to you before your accident, I never would be." Bra was startled when Goten wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer.

"Goten…" Bra breathed. Goten leaned in, kissing Bra lightly on the lips. Bra's arms went around Goten's neck instinctively as they continued to kiss. But it long before Bra broke it.

"Goten," Bra said, "I don't know what to do right now. I have something I've always wanted right before me, but I'm afraid you won't feel this way when you remember. I don't want to be hurt." Goten frowned, releasing his hold on Bra.

"I hope I never remember then," Goten said, gaze drawing up to Bra's eyes. Bra took a few steps backwards up the stairs, holding onto Goten's hand. After the third step up, her hand and his broke, and she smiled, turning around. She walked up to the stairs, tears brimming again.

Bra walked down her side of the hallway, and Goten went his way. Bra fell asleep, hugging another stuffed animal. Goten didn't sleep a wink. All night he was lost in his thoughts.

---------

**End Chapter 3: Lapse of Memory**

Wow, one of my longest chapters ever written! And yes, even I'm surprised I wrote this! And for those keeping time check with that of up top, it's 1:09 AM right now. I wrote straight through. Now, review pleeeease!


	4. A Regular Thing

Yes, I know I know. It's been SEVEN MONTHS since I've written on this story, let alone any story. No excuses from me, I've just been lazy. Well, that and lack of inspiration. Inspiration comes in spurts for me, for some reason, and I need a restart once in a while. I think I finally got that restart.

**AN1: **Song inspirations for this chapter: Kotoko – Second Flight, Maroon 5 – She Will Be Loved, Full Metal Panic! TSR – Mouichido Kimi ni Aitai

**AN2:** Read the **Eclipse** series by SludgeMetal666. It's awesome!

**AN3:** Finals are coming up in a week. Meh. Go check out Megatokyo. Great online comic strip (http/ My imotochan told me about Civilization IV, and that you can play as Kublai Khan in it!

**DISCLAIMER:** "Trust I see, and I find in you, Everyday for us, something new," – Metallica, _Nothing Else Matters_

**Thoughts of Yesterday – Chapter 4 – A Regular Thing**

_Habit is formed out of repetition. When one attempts to stop that regular habit, emptiness fills that void. It leaves one longing to continue that habit and never let it go. Some say habits are bad, but as some people find out, there are habits that are definitely a form of paradise._

------

Goten dragged himself from his bed, again not sleeping. This would be the second night in a row he went without sleep. The first night was on purpose, since he didn't want to scare Bra like he had previously, but last night was different. He stayed up all night thinking about Bra, about the kiss they shared, and about what she had told him.

"I don't ever want to remember," Goten repeated his response last night as he walked towards the bathroom. He just didn't understand anything. He didn't understand why she was telling him that he didn't like her before his amnesia since she was such a great girl.

_I can understand she's afraid_, Goten thought, _since she's told me I wasn't the nicest person to her in the past, but from what I see now, I don't understand at all why I would think that. She's great._

Goten turned on the water to the shower, letting the room fill up with steam as he stripped off his boxers. He stepped in and the hot water soothed his tired eyes.

_She's filling my head, and I don't want her out of there_, Goten thought again, _But if it means no sleep for me, well, I might have to make a few sacrifices._

Goten chuckled, grabbing the Axe bodywash.

_I wonder what Bra's doing right now…_

---------

Bra woke up with a start. She was still clutching the same stuffed animal from the previous night, as if attempting to pretend Goten was in her arms. The dried tears on her face only proved to be a reminder of what happened the night before. Sure, Bra loved being kissed by Goten, but she felt awkward. It was something she had wanted since she first learned that boys didn't have cooties.

Goten was her dream guy, but in the past he had treated her with a sort of apathy that had a tinge of maliciousness to it. He'd never been downright mean to her, but he never seemed to care for her, and when she got too close to the man she wanted, he would push her away.

She was definitely afraid of getting hurt, that was no lie. She was afraid Goten would not treat her so well if he ever regained his memory.

_But it's not a question of if, but when_, Bra thought. She hunkered under the covers a bit more, clutching her bear tighter.

_Here I am, twenty-one years old, and still clinging on this stuffed animal like a five year old_, Bra giggled slightly. She quietly rose from her bed, making her way towards her mirror.

"Jesus, my eyes are red," Bra said, rubbing them slightly.

---------

Goten walked down the stairs to hear voices in the Briefs' kitchen, and both sounded all too familiar. Goten had no idea who these voices belonged to, but he could definitely feel a connection to them.

As he marched slowly into the kitchen, a man with spiky, black hair, much alike to his own, sat at the table talking to Bulma. He wore thick-rimmed blue glasses and sat laughing with the older turquoise-haired lady. Next to him sat a girl about Bra's age, Goten guessed. An orange bandana covered her head.

Goten stopped at the door as both Gohan and Pan turned around. Goten was the first to speak.

"Hi! You look just like me!" Goten said, "You must be my oniichan Gohan!" Gohan smiled. Goten then turned his attention to Pan.

"And you must be my niece," Goten said, "I'm sorry I don't remember anything, so please don't be mad." Pan stood up and got right in Goten's face, much to the demi-saiyajin's surprise.

"Uncle Goten!" Pan yelled, "What were you thinking! How could you get amnesia!" Goten had no idea what to do.

"Um," Goten said, "It's not like I was trying to get it, Pan." Pan hmphed and sat back down.

"Goten," Gohan started, "Have you remembered anything at all yet?" Goten shook his head.

"Not really," he started, "As Bulma probably has told you, I remember how to fly and fight, and apparently cook. But that's about it." Gohan held his chin in his hand.

"I'm trying to think of a way to get you back to normal, Goten," Gohan said, "Usually when one gets amnesia, another bonk to the head will cure them---"

"Let me do it!" Pan said before Gohan finished, slamming a fist into a much surprised Goten.

"Ow! What the hell!" Goten said, holding his head. Pan looked at him with big eyes.

"Did it work?" She asked, peeking over at her father who was looking sternly at her.

"As I was saying before I was cut off by Pan," Gohan said, turning his glare away from his daughter, "I don't think a bonk on the head will work for a Saiyajin."

"Yeah no shit," Goten said, rubbing his head.

"They're just too think-headed. I'm honestly surprised you've got amnesia in the first place! I mean, I've fallen from much greater heights. I guess it was just the spot you hit it in." Gohan explained. Goten fished through the cabinets to find some aspirin.

"Yeah, well, oniichan," Goten started, "What do you expect I do? I really have no idea."

"Well," Gohan said, "Go do stuff with your friends. Go to the movies, or a carnival, or something you like to do. I think that might help you. And if that doesn't, I think sleep would be the best thing for you." Goten suddenly remembered his nightmare, and in turn, Bra.

"No sleep," Goten said, "I can't sleep."

---------

Bra got to the bottom of the stairs to hear the voices of her mother, Gohan, Pan, and Goten. She smiled at hearing Goten's voice, as it made her remember the tender kiss the two shared the night before. Bra must've sat at the bottom of the stairs for a while.

"What are you doing?" Trunks asked, scaring Bra out of her thoughts. She slapped his arm.

"What is it with people scaring me!" Bra asked. Trunks chuckled.

"What were you thinking about, imotochan?" Trunks asked, earning a blush from Bra. "That blush doesn't look like it was a rated G thought!"

The comment just seemed to make Bra blush more. But before she could get her retort in, Trunks' expression turned serious.

"You love him, don't you?" He asked suddenly, almost as if he already knew the answer. Bra looked at Trunks with wide eyes.

"I… don't know," Bra said, "You already knew I had a crush on him, but love seems like a really strong word." Trunks smiled slightly.

"I don't want to see you get hurt, is all, imotochan," He said, "And I don't know how he's going to act once he gets back his memories. But as of right now, it's quite obvious he's falling for you." Bra blushed again.

"I think that's quite apparent," Bra said, "I just don't know if he'll still have those feelings when it comes to that time." Trunks patted his sister on the shoulder.

"For your sake, imotochan," Trunks said, "I hope he'll be a better man than he was. But then again, I'm not one to talk. I used to pick on you, too." Bra smiled.

"Thanks, oniichan," Bra said.

"HEYA!" Goten yelled, popping between the two, "Whatcha guys talking about!" Neither said a thing, as yet again, Bra clutched her chest, trying to stop her racing heartbeat from the scaring she just endured, and Trunks nearly pissed his pants.

"Gah! What is it with the scaring!" Bra yelled, earning a confused and guilty look from Goten.

---------

Gohan and Pan waved goodbye to Goten and took off to the skies. Goten turned around to find Bra.

"Goten, I—" Bra started, but stopped. She suddenly realized she had nothing to say. Or couldn't say anything, she couldn't figure it out. Goten raised his eyebrows, then smiled.

"Bra," Goten said, "Trunks is at work. What are we gonna do today?" Bra shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea," she said, regaining a small amount of courage.

"Gohan said I should do fun things to try to regain my memories," Goten said, "So let's go do something fun!" Bra smiled.

_I don't know if I want you to regain your memories, Goten_, Bra thought, _But I can't be that selfish, as much as I want to be._

---------

A date. That's what normal people would call what Goten and Bra were doing right now. The two went into Satan City and walked the shops. They stopped at food places, went to see a movie, and sat in the park.

A date. Bra blushed at the thought of her and Goten on a date. It was quite the experience, and one that she never thought she'd get to have.

"Hey Bra!" Goten said, "Let's go check out the arcade!" Bra smiled and started following Goten, but there was no need. He grabbed her hand, much to her surprise, and dragged her along, smiling.

Although she was having fun, the majority of the time she lost herself in her own thoughts about Goten. She couldn't get that kiss out of her head no matter how hard she tried.

_I wonder if Goten is having as much trouble as me,_ Bra wondered. She snuck a peak at Goten. He was vigorously playing some arcade game. Bra had to chuckle.

His tongue was sticking out, and his eyes darted all over the screen. He mashed buttons left and right, and every once in a while he'd let out a ninja noise, as if he was actually performing the moves on his fighter onscreen. But soon the pleasant scene was over, as Goten was beaten.

"Aw man," Goten said, releasing his grip on the controller, "Oh well. Hey Bra, let's go over there to that carnival game stand!" Bra smiled up at him, and this time she took his hand, wondering where her courage was coming from.

"Okay, let's go!" She said, earning a smile from Goten. She felt at peace. She was having fun, something she hadn't experienced in a long time. And she was even more glad that she was having fun with the person she loved.

She wouldn't deny it anymore. She had had a crush on Goten in the past, but since this amnesia, she realized that she did in fact love this man. This _different_ man than before.

Goten threw the baseball as hard as he could, not only knocking down the three sake bottles stacked on top of each other, but also putting a hole in the back of the stand, much to the surprise of everyone around. Bra just laughed, and the gamemaster rang his golden bell, signaling a winner. Goten chose his prize carefully.

A large, brown teddy bear.

_Teddy bear, huh?_ Bra thought, _Funny how things keep popping up._

Before she could return her thought to the wonderful man in front of her, she was tackled by the humongous stuffed animal.

"Gah," Bra spat as she got up off the ground, "Is that thing alive!" Goten peered from around the side of the bear, grinning the good old Son grin. He threw his hand behind his head.

"Sorry Bra," Goten said, "Didn't mean to knock ya down, but this is for you!" Goten presented the huge bear to her, making a loud ta-da sound that earned stares from everyone around. When Bra didn't react, Goten did another ta-da with a more elaborate hand movement.

All Bra could do was laugh at how cute and innocent he seemed.

---------

Bra sat on the couch, flipping random channels. She wasn't really watching anything in particular. All she could do was think about how wonderful her day had been. Goten hadn't gained any of his memories today, but that wasn't the important thought in Bra's head.

Before, she had been scared about Goten regaining his memories, but now, she had no fear. He could regain his memories and dislike her again, but she would still have this one day with him. The bear sitting on her bed upstairs was proof that it had occurred, and she would never let that bear go.

Goten had gone off to Trunks' office to attempt to get him away from his paperwork, at the request of Bulma. He had skipped dinner, and Bulma was wondering where he had been.

That had been a couple of hours ago, when Bra and Goten's day had ended. Now, she sat on her couch as usual.

The door opened and in trudged a very waterlogged Trunks.

"Oniichan, is it raining outside?" Bra asked, turning to the window. Trunks turned to his sister, glaring.

"No, not at all," He replied grumpily, "Goten decided it would be fun to sneak into my office with water balloons." Bra noticed Goten peaking his head inside the door ever so slowly. He grinned at Bra and held up one more water balloon in his right hand.

"Hey Trunks," Bra said, "I think the forecast just went from 50 chance of rain to 75 chance." Bra looked at his sister like she was crazy before being slammed with the water balloon in the back of the head by a laughing Goten.

Trunks roared and chased Goten outside. Bra got up to peer out the window.

The two were like little kids. Trunks was chasing Goten everywhere possible. Bra could only laugh, and she didn't notice her mother coming up next to her. Fortunately, Bulma didn't scare Bra like everyone else had been doing.

"Even though his memories are trapped," Bulma said, smiling, "Things never change." She retreated back to her lab and Bra sat back down on the couch. Again, another sappy romantic comedy was on TV, and Bra felt in the mood to watch it, since it seemed like her day.

Goten was sneaking up behind her, ready to pounce and scare her. His grin widened with each step he took. His legs recoiled, and as he was about to jump.

"Don't try it, Goten," Bra said. Goten pounced, over the couch and Bra since he had been caught, and fell onto the floor in front of her. Bra burst into laughter.

"I really thought I had you this time!" Goten said, sitting up.

"I've caught on to your tricks, Goten," Bra said, calming herself. Goten slowly climbed to his feet, grinning. "How'd you get rid of Trunks?"

"Oh, he was already tired from his workday he just called it quits," Goten said, "He's such a padusa. Besides that, how are YOU still awake? I dragged you all over the city today!" Bra smiled.

"I don't get tired when I have fun," Bra said, grinning. Goten chuckled a bit and climbed up onto the couch.

"It's your turn tonight," Goten said, laying his head back in Bra's lap. Bra blushed a bit, but put her arm over Goten's muscular chest. His hand rose up and took hers, and he smiled up at her.

"I guess this is going to be our regular thing, huh?" Bra asked. Goten leaned up a bit.

"Only if you want it to be," He replied, using his other arm to bring Bra's head closer to his. Bra didn't resist this time as the two leaned into a kiss. At this moment, she was truly happy. And she would hold onto this moment forever.

---------

**End Chapter 4: A Regular Thing**

Pretty long chapter. Took me about two hours straight through to write, but I think it came out pretty well. I really want to thank everyone who still reads this story, and those who still read Goten/Bra fanfiction altogether. Special thanks goes out to the reviewers. You guys keep me writing, even if it's seven months in between chapters ;;. Now, review pleeeease!


	5. Meaningful Things

Well, six months this time. I guess it's less than the seven month update last time. I apologize, but offer no excuse. Sorry. Hopefully this story will be updated more frequently, but rest assured, if it's not finished, I'm not done with it. I won't leave a story unfinished. And on that note, please read my profile for updates on my status.

**AN1: **Song inspirations for this chapter: Nami Tamaki – Get Wild, Three Days Grace – Wake Up, Craig David – One Last Dance, Yellow Generation – Tobira no mukou e

**AN2:** My new favorite anime? The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya!

**AN3:** I'm finally growing up into the real world. I start firefighting school this coming summer.

**AN4:** Kublai Khan was an answer on Jeopardy the other day.

**DISCLAIMER:** "Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni," – The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, _Bouken_ _deshou deshou_

**Thoughts of Yesterday – Chapter 5 – Meaningful Things**

_There are certain things in life that one holds dearest to them. Some may not know what these things are until the final moment on their deathbed, while others are certain of these things the moment of conception. Everyone is different in what they hold dear, but the purpose remains the same: it makes them happy._

------

"Bra, how could you do that to me?" Goten asked, a devilish glare in his eye. Bra fought to speak, but all that came out were exasperated gasps that made little more than a whisper. Tears brimmed at the edges of her cerulean eyes, fighting for escape.

"Goten, I didn't mean—" Bra spoke, softly, but was cut off by a fuming Goten.

"You were so jealous you couldn't have me," He spoke, his voice dripping with venom, "And then you go and take this opportunity to try to snatch me away. You played along with this charade while I was left helpless in knowing who I was." Bra's tears flowed freely now.

"Goten," Bra said, "I knew the risks. I'm sorry I knocked you off the balcony, I am! Don't hate me, please! I'm so much in love with you!" Goten laughed.

"You were in love with a different me," Goten said, smirking, "One that was nothing but someone I was not. That's not who I am, nor will it be. Goodbye, Bra." With that, Goten turned his back on the woman that loved him with every inch of her heart. Bra attempted to grasp out at him, but her vision was so blurred by tears that she was unable to focus.

Bra crumpled to the ground, unable to contain the fury of emotion within her. She hugged herself closely, wondering what was left to do. She knew the risks involved in growing close to Goten; she remembered how he used to be. But she still got hurt. Her head went up to the sky.

A blinding light poured over her.

-----------

Bra woke with a start, grasping out above her soft bed towards the ceiling. Sweat soaked her tanktop, which was currently stuck to her perspiring body as she fought to breathe.

"You've got to be kidding me," Bra said in between gasping breaths, "It was a dream? Just a god damn dream?" She sat up, hugging herself tightly.

"Thank god it was just a dream," She mumbled.

Bra quickly got out of bed and checked the clock. _2:31 AM_, Bra thought, _I wonder if he's up_. After a quick change into some fresh clothes, Bra tiptoed down to Goten's room, several time debating if going down to his room was the right thing to be doing.

Once Bra reached her destination, her hand went up, ready to knock. Several times in her head she watched the possible events unfold, wondering exactly what this knock would lead to. Her cheeks blushed crimson as she thought of one scenario, and a small smile ran to her face. Yet, she still didn't knock.

Shaking her head, Bra turned on her heels, starting the trail back to her own bedroom. After two steps, she heard Goten's door swing open.

"Bra?" Goten asked, softly, "Are you okay?" Bra turned around, head lowered in embarrassment.

"I didn't know if you were sleeping or not," Bra said, "I… didn't want to bother you." Goten smiled.

"Bra, you can bother me anytime you want, you know that," Goten said, taking two steps to close the gap between them. He tilted Bra's head so her eyes met with his. "I can see something's bothering you, though. Want to talk about it?" Bra offered a simple nod, and Goten wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a gentle hug.

"Can we talk about it in your room?" Bra asked, a bit of innocence in her voice. Goten smiled and nodded, leading Bra into his room, where the two laid on the bed.

"What's on your mind?" Goten asked, intertwining his fingers with hers as they lay together staring at the ceiling.

"First of all, why are you still awake?" Bra asked softly. Goten chuckled a bit.

"I haven't slept for two days, and I don't think I will be able to tonight," Goten replied, smiling. Bra looked quizzically at him.

"It's because I'm afraid I'll have another nightmare," Goten replied, his voice as soft as Bra's, "Now, what's the matter?" He felt Bra's grip tighten as she began to speak.

"I had the nightmare this time," Bra replied softly, "About you regaining your memories and hating me." Goten sighed as he turned his head to Bra.

"Bra, I don't care who I was in the past," Goten said, "What's important is now, you know that." Bra nodded, wiping the back of her free hand across her eyes.

"But it was horrible, Goten," Bra said, "It was so real. I could feel your hatred for me in my dream. I never want that to happen, but I don't know if that will be the case." Goten shook his head.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure it doesn't," Goten said. Bra smiled.

"I know you will, Goten," Bra replied, "But what if you're not powerful enough to stop that feeling if you regain your memories? Where will that put how you feel now, or how I feel now, or how I will always feel?" Bra felt another fury of tears welling up and let go of Goten's hand, turning on her side, her back facing him.

Goten cuddled up next to her, wrapping his arm around her. He kissed the back of her head to let her know it will be all right, then buried his head into the crook of her neck. Bra subconsciously leaned back into Goten as he tightened his hold on her. She smiled.

"Thanks for everything, Goten," Bra said softly. The only noise heard was Goten's soft snoring.

-----------

Morning came too early for the sleeping couple in Goten's room, as a wandering mother went looking to where he daughter had snuck off to during the night. Her first stop was the correct stop as Bulma slowly opened Goten's door, revealing the snuggling couple. The two were still fast asleep, so Bulma decided to hold off on the lecturing until later. She smiled at her daughter and Goten before closing the door softly and leaning up against it.

"What are you going to do, Bra?" Bulma asked the opposing wall. She sighed and scurried off to get breakfast started.

------------

Bra awoke to find a smiling Goten just a few inches from her face. Immediately she blushed, smiling silently back at him.

"Mornin'!" Goten said cheerfully, giving Bra a grin. Bra winked one eye shut as she stretched her muscles out, all the while still in Goten's grasp.

"Good morning to you," Bra said sleepily. She looked into Goten's eyes before giving him a small kiss. "Thank you for last night. It really made me feel better."

"What I should be thankful for is for you not saying 'thank for for last night,' any louder than you did, because if Vegeta heard you, he might get the wrong impression, I wouldn't be able to enjoy this moment," Goten said before replying with a kiss of his own, "And you're very welcome." Bra beamed at Goten before snuggling up to him once again.

"Mmmph mph mmph mphh mmph," Bra mumbled into Goten's chest. Goten looked confused.

"Eh? What? I can't understand you," Goten replied. Bra lifted her head back up.

"I said, 'I want to stay like this for a while,'" Bra said, smiling, "Do you have any objections with that?" Goten smiled.

"I don't have an objection with it one bit," He replied, "Except it's 11:39 and I heard your mom come in here around nine." Bra's eyes opened wide.

"Oh jeez," Bra said, "She probably things we had sex. I'm gonna have to get a lecture from her now." Goten raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you haven't had 'the birds and the bees' talk yet?" Goten asked innocently, "Even I know about that. Wow." Bra looked up at Goten and noticed he was being serious. She chuckled to herself softly before prying Goten's hands apart from behind her back.

"What are you laughing about?" Goten asked, "If you think that Bulma's really gonna talk to you about tweety bird and where honey comes from, you're wrong! I found that out the hard way!" Bra got out of bed, leaving a serious-faced Goten. That's when Bra's laughing face turned serious.

"Goten," Bra said, "You just remembered something." Goten looked around the room as if trying to find something before responding.

"I guess I did…," Goten replied, unsure of himself, "But that's all I seem to remember. Funny how it was something like that!" Goten smiled, reassuring Bra that everything was still all right. She smiled back, yet her grin was still unsettling. She crawled towards Goten, kissing him quickly before jumping back up.

"I'll see you downstairs," Bra said, winking as she closed the door to Goten's room. For a second, she pressed herself up to the door frame, smiling to herself, but it was an unsure smile.

She quickly snapped out of her state and headed towards her room.

----------

As soon as she walked in, Bra went to her closet to find what she was going to wear. After picking out her work wardrobe for the day, she walked out, ready for a quick shower.

"As much as I want grandchildren, I hope you used protection," Bulma said, sending her daughter jumping. Bra turned around clutching her chest to find her mother sitting on her bed. She looked concerned and looked upon her daughter with worried eyes. As her bed sits tangent to the door, Bra never noticed her when she walked in.

"Jesus, Okaasan!" Bra said, gasping for breath, "You scared me!" Bulma grinned.

"Did you hear what I said?" Bulma asked, again, "I hope you used pro—" Bra cut her mother off.

"We didn't have sex, 'Kaasan!" Bra defended, "Jeez, will you at least let me explain myself?" Bulma grinned, nodding. Bra continued, "I had a bad dream last night, and it was about Goten regaining his memories. So I went to talk to him about it, and he was up, so we laid in bed and talked. We fell asleep, and THAT'S IT!" Bulma smirked.

"Uh huh, sure that's it," Bulma replied sarcastically, receiving a glare from her daughter, "Okay okay, I believe you. But you know that what you're doing could end up breaking your heart, right?" Bra looked down sullenly.

"I know, Okaasan," Bra replied, "I know what can happen if and when he regains his memories. But it's a risk I'm willing to take. You of all people should know that I've been trying for Goten since I was five." Bulma nodded, and stood up.

"Are you hungry?" Bulma asked, smiling at her daughter, "I'm sure Goten's already down in the kitchen eating, so you better hurry up if you want any food." Bra grinned sheepishly as her mother walked towards the door. Then she remembered Goten's memory.

"Oh! Okaasan!" Bra said, halting her mother in mid-stride, "Goten remembered something." Bulma's ears perked up as she turned to her daughter. Bra continued, "He remembers Chichi giving him 'the birds and the bees' talk." Bulma grinned.

"So DID you guys use protection?" Bulma asked, giggling. Bra threw her hands in the air in defense.

"WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX!"

-----------

After a quick breakfast with Goten, Bra had secretly given him a kiss while her mother's back was turned and bolted out the door to go to work. Since she had taken the past few days off in attempt to help, or not-so-much-help, Goten regain his memories, she decided to take some pressure off of Trunks and return to her duty as Vice President of Capsule Corporation.

All day her thoughts kept drifting from takt times and change overs to spikey-haired saiya-jins, and from lean value mapping to lean muscular Goten. No matter what she tried to do to take her mind off of him, it was no use. Even during lunch, as she sat staring out her office window, the clouds seemed to form his silhouette. She decided to go talk to her brother.

As she walked towards Trunks' office, she could hear two voices. One was that of her purple-haired brother, and the other was the person she was so desperately-yet-not-at-the-same-time trying to get out of her head. She stopped in mid-stride, listening carefully to the conversation between Trunks and Goten.

"I remembered something today, Trunks," Goten said. Bra could hear Trunks' enthusiasm.

"That's great, Goten!" Trunks almost yelled. Bra perked up more.

"No it's not," Goten said, "I find myself everyday not wanting to regain my memories." Bra felt shocked.

"…because you're falling in love with my sister," Trunks said, as if he already knew the answer.

"…because I already am in love with your sister," Goten replied, much to the astonishment of Bra, who suddenly felt like she was invading Goten's privacy. She backed up a few steps, but still wanted to hear more.

Goten continued, "From what Bra and you tell me about my old self, I don't want to become it." Bra could hear Trunks sigh.

"But what about everyone else?" Trunks questioned, "Your friends? Family? You don't ever want those memories back?" Bra stepped closer to the door.

"What if I return to hating her?" Goten asked, fear in his voice, "I may have those memories of my friends and family back, but dammit Trunks, I'm afraid I won't have her!" Bra pulled her hands to her chest.

"Goten," Trunks said, "You know it's inevitable that you're going to regain your memories, especially since you have started regaining them. But please, have some faith in yourself. Everyone has a chance to change. Maybe this is yours. I wouldn't be putting my sister's heart in your hands so lightly, and you know that." Bra smiled at her brother's support.

"Thanks Trunks," Goten said, "That means a lot to me. But if I do become that old person, make sure you kick my ass, okay?" Trunks laughed.

"Sure thing," Trunks replied, "Now, I know you didn't come here to just see me." With those words, Bra knew where Goten's next destination would be, so she quickly backtracked to her office. She quickly fixed her makeup and as checked her hair in the mirror, Goten strolled in.

"Hiya Bra!" Goten said cheerfully. Remembering his conversation with her brother, all Bra could do was smile weakly and blush. Goten didn't seem to notice as he walked up to her and wrapped her in a big hug. Bra slowly melted into his embrace.

"Mmm, hi to you to, Goten," Bra mumbled, smiling. Goten pulled back a little bit.

"I know you're not off for another hour, but let's go to dinner," Goten said. Bra smiled up at the man.

"Sure," she replied. Goten smiled and leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Great!" Goten said, "But you have to pay though. I still don't remember where I put my wallet last!" Bra chuckled, once again melting into the man's embrace.

------------

Bra and Goten strolled in from there little dinner date around ten at night. It wasn't anything fancy; it was just dinner at Damon's. Bra couldn't help but smile the whole time at what she knew about Goten, and every chance she got she would find an excuse to get close to him, to hold his hand, to kiss him. But every wonderful night had to end sometime. Or so she thought.

"Movie time!" Goten cheered as they walked in the door. He quickly got his seat on the couch, waving Bra over with the enthusiasm of a ten year old child. This time, Bra was the one to bound over the couch, tackling Goten with all the might she possessed. After a short battle, Goten laid on his back on the couch, while Bra laid on her stomach on top of him. Her head resting on his chest, Goten looked down at her smiling face.

"It's my turn tonight," Goten said, grabbing the remote off the coffee table before turning his gaze back to Bra. He smiled and gave her a kiss.

-----------

After Goten's stupendous, super-claymation action thriller he forced Bra to watch, the two decided it was time for bed. They strolled up the stairs, smiling to themselves and wondering what the other was thinking at the moment. When they reached the top, Bra should've gone left, while Goten to the right, but neither moved.

"Well, goodnight, Goten," Bra said, but she didn't move an inch. Goten looked as if he were about to say something, but decided for a more physical approach. He bent down and kissed Bra passionately. When it was finally broken, Bra looked into Goten's eyes, wondering what caused him to kiss her like that.

"Do I get to sleep in your room tonight?" Goten asked innocently. Bra chuckled.

"I don't think so, toughguy," Bra replied, grinning, "But you can always leave your door unlocked for me." Goten grinned.

"I'll remember to do that," Goten said, slowly walking backwards towards his room. Bra and himself both knew that she would be sleeping in his bed again tonight.

------------

**End Chapter 5: Meaningful Things**

No, they aren't going to have sex this time. But don't worry, I'll spoil the story for you a little bit. They will eventually bang. I know it's been so long since the last time I wrote on this story, and like I said in the beginning, I won't stop still this story is finished. So even though the updates are few and far between, this will come to a conclusion. I really appreciate everyone's reviews!


End file.
